In Captive Wings
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: FINISHED! My first MD fic. What if Duke & Tanya had met under different circumstances? In their old lives on Puckworld wo the team? How would their paths cross? TD 4 Ever!
1. Stop at Nothing

Helloooo, don't plagiarize or sue me. Otherwise, (glares) you don't wanna know!!! Um, this fic is a little something different. It was an odd dream I had, that's the last time I eat five slices of pepperoni pizza before going to bed! The characters of Tanya, Duke, and Falcone aren't' mine, but the rest are and this story! ^_^ Enjoy my first truly evil fic, not suitable for hatchlings! MWUHAHAHA!!!!!

In Captive Wings

Part One: Stop At Nothing

It was dark outside, Puckworld had suffered through a great many blizzards and this city was no exception. It was dark inside, Duke l'Orange, notorious leader of the mob known as The Brotherhood of the Blade, paced along the floor of his chambers. The hideout was buried inside the depths of the high tech city. Duke shifted his gaze from the floor to the doorway as another bird with brown feathers and a menacing smile entered his chambers.

"Ah, and how are you holding up old boy?" Falcone inquired.

Duke sneered, he knew the guy was no good, it escaped him how he'd ever made it into the Brotherhood to begin with. "I've just received a hot tip that there's this new formula out that can produce real crystals, top quality gems."

"Really?" Falcone's eyes took on a greedy look that was all too familiar to the mob leader, "And where would one obtain such a formula?"

"It was created by this scientist down town at DuckTech Industries. She's supposed to have created it to form gems to use in rays and stuff, weapon technology. My sources tell me that it's saved on the laptop that she carries to work with her." Duke explained.

"Fascinating," Falcone smirked, "so when do we get it?"

Duke glared darkly at the thief for a moment before replying. "Tonight. She's working a late shift."

******

In DuckTech Industries a tall blonde duck was busily working on the new formula she'd discovered for creating genuine crystals and gems for use in ray guns and medical equipment. Her lab partner, Ruby Dunshap was smiling at her friend from the next counter over. "I bet we're the only two ducks in this entire building who actually _volunteer _for the late shift!"

Tanya looked up from her laptop, "Can't help it Ruby, you know me and science." she laughed a little nasally, she'd gotten quite good at disguising her voice that way.

Ruby smiled and shook her head, "Only you would come up with a formula like that. I'm glad you're not auctioning it off like some of these other hacks would. Think of the damage it would do to our economy. No one was meant to own such riches."

"Except the Brotherhood!" a menacing tone announced as two figures swung into the lab from an open window.

Tanya and Ruby swirled around and came beak to beak with the intruders. "Duke l'Orange and Falcone!" Ruby gasped. 

"Charmed, I'm sure." Duke said as he bowed down and inspected the two ladies with his good (and only) eye.

"What do you want?" Tanya demanded, as if she didn't already know.

"You lookin' to put all us jewel thieves outta business Sweetheart?" Duke asked, flashing Tanya a dazzling smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about but if you don't get out of here right now the guards are gonna come and haul you out!" Tanya lied. Falcone followed the blonde's gaze to the security camera in the corner.

With a quick swipe from his sword the camera crashed to the floor and the wires poking out of the wall were left sparking. "Malfunctioning cameras are hardly something to get a security guard's attention."

Backing away from the two outlaws Tanya and Ruby searched for something to defend themselves with. Grabbing a beaker and breaking it against the countertop Ruby waved it defensively in front of herself, "Stay away from us or so help me I'll-"

"Whoa kid," Duke smiled, "we're not after you," turning to Tanya he added, "we just want that formula."

"Never!" Tanya snapped, "That formula is for scientific uses only, not to tampered with by common thieves!"

"Oh now that hurts Angel," Duke faked sadness, placing a hand over his heart, "ya cut me real deep."

Tanya sneered, "You're not getting that formula."

Growing tired of all the charades Falcone grabbed Ruby's wrist and spun her around to face Tanya, his blade at the brunette's throat. "Look, we can do this the easy way, or my personal favorite," the blade was pressed firmly against Ruby's pearl colored feathers, "the HARD way!"

Duke looked over at Falcone wearing an expression that let him know he was not pleased. No backing out now though, with a sigh he turned to Tanya, "What's it gonna be Sweetheart? The formula or your friend here?"

Tanya glanced helplessly at her friend, "Don't give these creeps anything Tanya!" Ruby was silenced by the pressure Falcone applied to his blade. 

"Alright!" Tanya shouted as a thin strip of blood lined Falcone's blade.

Rushing over to her laptop she pulled up the file that she had been working on before the thieves had swung in. Then, in a flash of inspiration, she opened another smaller file in the corner of the screen which was out of the thieves' view. It was a virus that would delete anything Tanya tried to save to a disk, the catch, the _'file has been successfully saved to disc' _message would still appear. 

Ejecting the disc and handing it to Duke she spoke, "Now let go of my lab partner!"

Duke nodded to Falcone who released Ruby. 

"Thanks for your cooperation Sweetheart," Duke smirked and then went back over to the window, motioning to Falcone, "C'mon, let's get outta here."

Falcone took a step towards Tanya and then reactivated his sword, with a well placed swing he split her laptop in half, "Have a nice night." he jeered.

When the two crooks were gone Tanya sighed and stared at Ruby who was rubbing her throat. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Ruby muttered, "I just wish you hadn't given those two that formula."

"What makes you think I did?" Tanya smiled. "Turns out, my computer had a little virus."

Ruby grinned widely at her friend, she knew all about that virus. "Tanya, you amaze me. But look what that other jerk did to your work."

Tanya shrugged and tapped her head, "No problem, I got it all up here."

******

Once back at the hideout a few hours later there was a meeting of the Brotherhood. "Alright guys," Duke announced, holding up the disc so that all the other members could see, "this is our ticket to the big time jewels. We're talkin' perfect gems!"

There was a slight murmur through the crowd as Duke slipped the disc into the drive of a computer that had been sit up in the middle of the dimly lit room. The screen came up with the filename, "FormulaT10". Duke opened the file and was horrified at what he saw…_'this file did not download properly, please try to download the information again'_.

Duke tried at least a dozen more times before ejecting the disc and stomping it to pieces on the floor, "That scientist back at the lab, she tricked us!" he said it more out of shock than anger. He hadn't expected such a thing from her.

"So why not just go back to the lab and steal her laptop?" another member, Ricochet, asked.

"Because FALCONE SLICED IT APART!" Duke replied, glaring at the bird who was sheepishly grinning at him. "Bad break old boy."

"No," Duke held his beak in his hand for a moment, "there may be one way to get that formula…"

"What's that?" Falcone perked up.

"That scientist might know it by heart, if we can kidnap her and get her to talk…" Duke continued to form the details of his latest plan out loud and then turned back to the other members. "Ricochet, Blake, Hardiron come with me. We're gonna pay this blonde a little visit."

________________________________________________________________________


	2. Doublecross

Just a reminder, I don't own The Mighty Ducks, Disney does. So nobody sue me! And please don't plagiarize me either. This story is mine. Thanks.

In Captive Wings

Part 2:Doublecross 

Tanya was up in her apartment that morning. Her shift had ended (although she'd probably go back by the lab later anyways) and she was ready for bed. Putting her hair up in a high pony tail Tanya walked into her bedroom and was about to slip off her boots.

CRASH!

She jerked her head around towards the sound, something had just toppled over in her living room. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Oh now that's graceful," a familiar voice scolded someone else in the next room. Tanya peered out the window. The lights were off in her house, well, except for the one over her kitchen sink. The shadows of four ducks could barely be made out from her standpoint. _Oh great_, Tanya griped to herself, _he's back again_.

Duke l'Orange searched the darkness, which he was so familiar with, and finally spotted a slightly opened door. "Badda bing badda boom baby." he murmured under his breath. Taking a few steps forward he drew his saber from his shoulder and activated it.

__

Now what? Tanya thought frantically. She glanced around her room but there was no safe place to hide, if she dashed into her bathroom she'd really be up a frozen creek without skates!

Duke pushed open the door, Ricochet and Hardiron following closely behind him. Entering the room he noticed that the blonde was nowhere in sight, "Spread out guys, she's hidin'."

Tanya was curled up at the top of her closet, behind a stack of boxes which fooled the untrained eye into thinking that they were pressed against the back of her closet. She waited there nervously, holding her breath, while Hardiron shoved her garments aside and stuck the tip of his blade between the boxes, narrowly missing her.

Finally he shrugged and closed the door back. "Any sign of her?" he asked his leader and Ricochet.

"Nothin'." Duke said in amazement. "But I KNOW she was in here!"

Tanya listened to the conversation as best she could. Then she heard footsteps as the thieves left her room and closed the door.

Sighing with relief she decided to wait five minutes and then climb out. Surely they'd be gone by then?

What Tanya had actually heard was Ricochet and Hardiron leaving the room. Duke had purposefully stayed behind after the door closed to make sure that the blonde duck hadn't pulled a fast one on them. His suspicions were right.

After about five minutes of waiting he heard a faint rustling coming from the closet. _Bingo_.

Tanya stumbled out a moment later and found her door standing wide open, but she had just heard it close? Hadn't she?

Moving a little closer to the doorway she glanced outside. The mob members where all climbing out the window and onto the ledge. She even heard one muttered something about her probably not being at home anyway.

Sighing she stepped back into her bedroom and closed the door. As it swung back on its hinges Duke l'Orange stepped forward from behind it.

Tanya gasped.

"Hey there sweetheart, miss me?" he smirked.

She wanted to scream, her natural female instincts told her too. But if she did, she'd only be drawing the attention of the other four mobsters outside. Dealing with this clown would be bad enough.

"Look," she declared, "you'll never get that formula. That goon of yours destroyed it."

"You'll have to excuse Falcone," Duke apologized sarcastically, "his blade's a little quicker than his wit."

"Obviously…I wonder where he gets it?" Tanya stared at Duke musingly.

Duke's smirk grew wider, "Aw, now that's not nice angel. If you don't play nice and tell me that formula me and my boys might just have to take ya back to the hangout and teach ya some manners."

"You're threatening me?" Tanya scoffed, "Please! My brains could beat your bronze any day!" 

Duke laughed, "You've already proven that once over the past few hours."

Tanya grinned, _He's kind of cute, when he's not being a greedy gem hungry pirate._

"Now are you gonna give me that formula?" Duke produced a small writing pad and pen and offered it to Tanya.

She stared at it a moment before accepting the supplies and scribbling something down and handing it back to him. "Here ya go." _Try and charm your way out of this one._

Duke read what she'd written, _Not on your life pal!_

"Okay," he took the piece of paper off the pad, wadded it up, and tossed it in the trashcan. "I tried to do this the easy way but-"

With one motion he bent down and swept Tanya off her feet. Slinging her over his shoulder he proceeded out her bedroom and towards the ledge.

Tanya struggled against him in vain. "HEY! What do ya think you're doin'?!"

"Relax kid," Duke stepped out onto the ledge and fired the grappling hook on the end of his saber, "you're coming with us."

All at once the thieves leapt off the ledge and barely missed splattering themselves on the street below. They swung on their thin wires through the city and came to a stop by an alleyway.

Tanya clawed Duke's back with her nails. "You're not getting away with this! By the time they let you outta prison ALL your hair will be white!"

Duke just chuckled and stood her up in front of him. "Sorry sweetheart, but from now on, you'll have to wear this."

She tried to pull away as he produced a thick black blindfold and tied it securely around her head. Her struggles proved useless as he once again threw her over his shoulder and hauled her into an abandoned building with a series of hidden passageways in its basement.

When they had neared their location Duke started talking to her again. "Glad to see you're squirming less now sweetheart."

Tanya gritted her teeth, "I'm not your sweetheart! My name's Tanya! And you haven't seen anything yet buster!"

Duke snickered, along with his companions. "She's a little firecracker ain't she?"

Tanya growled. _MEN!_

Inside the hideout she was tied to a wooden chair with a bright light shining down on her from above and no other light in the room. The light was so bright that it seeped through the blindfold and she was able to feel its heat. _Oh yeah! Like I haven't seen THIS in a million action/adventure movies!_

She heard a figure step forward and her blindfold was removed. She scowled upon seeing that it was that arrogant mob leader.

He smiled down at her and gestured grandly around the dark room. "Welcome--Tanya--to the secret hideout of The Brotherhood of the Blade!"

Tanya sneered, "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"You should slit her tongue for being so brusque." Falcone commented from somewhere in the darkness.

Duke spun around, as if knowing exactly where the bird stood. "Talk about a lady that way again and I'll slice out your tongue!" 

This warning got Falcone's attention and he fell silent once again.

Duke turned back around to the bound scientist. "Now angel, last chance, give us the formula."

"Drop dead!" came her harsh response.

There was a murmur in the darkness. The members were either losing patience, or a bit impressed by her strong will.

Duke leaned forward and got in the blonde's face. "You got mocksy kid, and I admire that. But play time's over…"

He made a move as if to turn and walk away but in the blink of an eye he'd whipped back around with his saber activated and the point up against Tanya's throat. "Now talk!"

Tanya bit her lip.

"I'm losing patience with you doll." he warned, squinting his good eye, the red pupil in his eye patch glowering fiercely.

Tanya stared at him defiantly.

Duke wasn't one to harm a lady, even one as stubborn as the scientist before him. The only problem now was, how else would he get her to talk?

"You know kid," he began softly, keeping the point of his saber in place, "I didn't go through all the trouble of kidnapping you just so ya could come down here and make me look bad in front of the gang. Now why don't we make a deal? The formula, for your freedom? I guarantee you won't hear from us again."

__

Yeah right! How stupid does this creep think I am? Silence followed.

The whispering started again from behind the tense mob leader and all around the captive scientist.

"You're a tough egg to crack, I'll give ya that much." he informed her.

She just kept staring at him with those pale blue cocky eyes. Eyes that told him he'd met his match.

__

So now what Duke? he asked himself, _Ya gonna run this girl through?_

Tanya watched him with steady eyes but mixed feelings. He held her life in his hands. Cringing inwardly she held her breath and fought back tears as the point was driven deeper into the thin feathers lining her neck.

__

I can't do it. Duke admitted to himself. There was just something special about this one. She had so much spirit. He admired that. He'd been young and stubborn once too. There was no way that she could possibly comprehend the amount of danger she was in.

Sighing, he lowered his saber. "You win sweetheart…for now. I can't run a lady through. And you've got a heck of a lot of guts."

The whispers grew louder. Duke looked around the dark room, challenging anyone to defy his choice. "But the deal stands. You don't talk, you stay here."

"I never agreed to anything!" she shouted, her outburst taking him aback.

He smiled down softly at her, "There's that spirit of yours."

Tanya struggled against the ropes. Two figures emerged, one stood on either side of her as Duke sliced through her bonds.

The two figures immediately seized her arms and awaited Duke's orders.

He stood there looking her over. Where could he put her? He didn't really trust Falcone not to try and pull something, like threatening to slit her throat if he caught her alone. Then again, Falcone could probably weasel his way past most of the other gang members and get to the scientist, and thus the formula. Falcone didn't have nearly as much skill at sword fighting as he did, but his ambition to be the greatest thief of all made him dangerous.

So the question remained. Where to put this _spunky _one so that she wouldn't be harmed by Falcone, yet would be well guarded. "Alright boys, put her in my chambers until I can think up someplace better."

The two members exchanged puzzled glances but knew better than to question their leader. Bowing slightly with Tanya struggling against them, they turned and dragged her away. Which was no easy task.

________________________________________________________________________

*Please read and review. I need to know what everyone thinks. Suggestions are welcomed and encouraged. Flames are not. The rating will increase in later chapters.*


	3. Confining Dark Nights

In Captive Wings

Part 3:Confining Dark Nights

The night wore on and Duke wracked his brain for any other way of getting the scientist to give him the formula. Threats hadn't worked, she couldn't be intimidated. Duke grinned, she was a bit intimidating herself.

Sighing he got up and headed towards his chambers, he'd never get the formula wandering out in the hall.

Just as he was about to open the door he felt a hand firmly squeeze his shoulder. Spinning around he came beak to beak with Falcone. "Duke, old chap. I say, marvelous job out there today."

"What do you want now Falcone?" Duke demanded in a tired tone.

Falcone gestured grandly as he spoke, "The ultimatum, give us the formula or be held a captive by the Brotherhood."

"Yeah," Duke scoffed, "I really made her sing with that threat."

"That's the truly conniving part!" Falcone exclaimed, "Now you've got the chance to gain her trust. Think about it old boy, she's the scientist who was able to develop a formula for creating precious jewels. Just imagine what else she could come up with!" Falcone's voice changed to one of a slyer tone, "Given the right motivation, she could make the Brotherhood richer than any gang in the galaxy."

Duke had to admit, that did sound tempting. "Well, I dunno. It seems a bit too underhanded, ya know? I mean, a woman scorned is like a blade in the back."

"True," Falcone admitted, "but if you're as good a romantic as you are a thief…"

The thought of romancing the information out of the woman hadn't really occurred to Duke, he always used that charming air of his around the ladies. It never really hit him that it could be a valuable weapon. Possibly even more so than his saber. 

"I'll give it a shot." he conceded. "But she'll probably see right through me. This one's got a mind of her own. And a will to match it."

Falcone smiled deviously, "I knew you'd see the big picture sooner or later. Now you're thinking big Duke. Trust me, in a matter of days she'll be putty in your hands."

Duke turned away, not wanting the conversation to go any farther. Falcone took the hint and walked away. Sometimes working Duke was like manipulating a puppet on strings. It was all a matter of who was conning who.

Once Falcone was gone Duke took a breath and opened the door…only to have an antique chair hurled his way. He just barely dodged it in time before it soared across the hall and smashed into the wall beside a guard.

Sighing Duke entered his chambers and slammed the door behind him, "Hey! What the heck is the matter with you?"

"ME?!" Tanya shouted, "I'm not the one who just KIDNAPPED someone!"

"Well if you hadn't tried to pull a fast one on us then we wouldn't have had to come after you now would we?" he countered.

"HA! You think I'd just give you the formula?" she scoffed, "You're a---a---common thief!"

Duke flew up into her face and had her back on the wall before the blonde could blink, "Listen sweetheart…there's _nothin' _normal about me."

Tanya was caught off guard, but only for a minute. "Listen FREAK, the name's TANYA! T-A-N-Y-A!" she pushed him away, "And if you can't get that right how the heck do you expect to make gems with my formula anyway?!"

__

She's impossible! "You're impossible!" he threw his arms up and walked off towards his dresser.

"What?" Tanya smirked and crossed her arms, "No savvy words to come back at me with?"

Duke ignored her as he dug through his drawers. "What do you think you're doing pal?" she asked. Oh he was not about to…

"What's it look like?" he huffed, pulling off his suit, "I'm changing."

Tanya's eyes grew large behind her lavender glasses. "WHOA! Not in front of me pal!"

"The name's Duke. D-U-K-E." he turned and tossed his suit on top of a pile of clothes in the corner of the room. "And you're not running me out of my own chambers. You don't like it, give me the formula and you're free to go back to that one bedroom apartment of yours."

"I wouldn't give you that formula if you were the last--" just then a part of what he'd just said got to her, "What do you mean _that one bedroom apartment of yours_?"

"Exactly what I said." Duke replied, grabbing a towel off his nightstand. "You live alone. You're hot tempered. You think you're too smart for any guy. And by how well your apartment's kept, I'd say you haven't had a man in your life for years."

She could not believe that she was getting a lecture on dating from a THIEF! "So you're saying I'm single because I'm neat?!"

Duke grinned, this was going to be easier than he'd thought.

Tanya put her hands on her hips and stomped over to him as he walked towards his bathroom. "For your information I don't have TIME for a relationship right now! I have a REAL job in a laboratory where I have to spend most of my time. I'm not some cheap bimbo that goes out to bars looking for social rejects like you and my apartment's clean because I like to be neat and have everything organized. While you," she pointed to the pile of clothes, "are too busy ripping off museums and jewelry stores to do a simple load of laundry!"

"Oh so now I'm a sloppy social reject, is that it?" why was he getting so worked up over this computer nerd's opinion of him?

"If the skate fits!" she snapped.

"And I bet you, little miss perfect, haven't done a single illegal thing your whole helpful life!" Duke turned away, intending to close the door in her face. But Tanya stuck her boot beside the door and prevented his escape.

"Shows what you know," she had this odd smile on her face that made Duke's heart race, "you happen to be talking to the most notorious hacker on Puckworld."

"Get out of here." Duke laughed, "You?"

"Ever hear of 'The Black Cat' virus?" Tanya remarked proudly.

"That was you?! That virus destroyed half the military's launch codes, three-fourths of the police department's criminal records, and messed up who knows how many major corporations! NOBODY knows who the heck was responsible for all that. It took em weeks to sort through all that gibberish and destruction." Duke was impressed, and Tanya was enjoying it.

"Yeah," Tanya blew on her nails casually, "that was me. Long night in the lab and a flash of inspiration. There are tones more viruses that I've unleashed that no one even knows about. The government here did their best to cover that one up, but it was a little too widespread."

"With skills like that I bet you could break into any museum's security system and-" Duke caught himself.

"-break in?" Tanya finished, "Sure, piece of, you know, pie. But that's not my style. I'm a hacker, not a thief."

"You should consider it angel." Duke smiled at her in a way that made Tanya's knees turn to jello. What was up with her? "You've got a lot of talent, I'd hate to see it wasted."

Tanya wasn't ready to drop her defenses just yet, "Forget it pal, I'm not about to work for you or anyone like you. I know what they'd do to you if you were ever caught. You think I want that for myself?"

"I'm just saying you should consider it," Duke said before turning back towards the shower. "It's only the pits if you get caught. And a life of crime…really isn't that bad at all."

Tanya slid her foot away and let him shut the door. Actually, she had to shut it herself. Duke certainly didn't seem like he was going to.

__

There's something odd about him, she thought as she stretched out across his bed, _he's not what you'd expect a criminal mastermind to be like at all._

Just then the door was opened and Duke snatched a large black t-shirt from his top drawer. Tossing it to Tanya he smirked, "You're nightgown, my lady."

Tanya took the shirt off her beak and glared at him. Tipping his head to her slightly he closed the door. _Flirt_, Tanya huffed. After she heard the shower start and it was clear that Duke wasn't coming out again, she sighed and changed into the shirt. It was long enough to reach halfway to her knees.

Now where to put her clothes? She looked around the well furnished room but there wasn't a laundry hamper in sight. Shrugging to herself she murmured, "Why not?" and tossed her clothes in the pile with Duke's.

The shower was shut off a few minute's later and she heard Duke step out and start the hair dryer. No doubt a conceited duck like him would spend hours styling his hair.

Then a thought occurred to her, just where did he expect her to sleep?!

________________________________________________________________________

*Hope everyone's enjoying this story so far. Thanks for the great reviews. You're all beautiful. Well…um…you know. G*


	4. Deceit & Daggers

In Captive Wings

Part Four: Deceit & Daggers

The door slid open and Duke stepped out toweling the last of the water droplets off from around his neck. "I see you've made yourself comfortable angel."

Tanya glared at him from the bed, "What part of Tanya is too hard for you to say?"

Duke grinned, "Do you ever run out of insults?"

"They just come natural with you around." she muttered.

The gray duck shook his head and went over to his dresser again. Tanya closed her eyes and pretended to be drifting off.

She was doing a pretty good job of it too until someone sat down next to her. Opening her eyes slightly she noticed that Duke had slipped into a pair of silky black boxers covered with golden dagger shapes and laid down next to her.

Tanya also noticed that Duke was gazing at her now, "What?"

"Nothin'," he replied, "anyone ever tell you that your eyes looked a lot like sapphires?"

Tanya laughed, "Anyone ever tell you that shameless flattery doesn't work on all women?"

"They just light up," Duke continued, slipping an arm around her, "especially when you're being sarcastic."

"They must be blinding right about now." she muttered, shutting her eyes again.

Duke leaned over and brought his beak close to hers, "You have no idea sweetheart."

She could feel his breath against her beak, it was warm and inviting. Losing herself for a minute she stared into his eyes. One was covered by an eye patch with a glowing red pupil. The other was amber colored and expressed a soul like she'd never seen before…for a moment, Tanya felt herself falling for Duke L'Orange.

__

Her eyes really are like sapphires, Duke realized as he used his free hand to remove her glasses. He wondered if she really needed those glasses, her eyes looked perfect to him. Leaning forward more he noted her long thick lashes and creamy white complexion. A tug at his heart confirmed what he feared, Duke was falling for Tanya Vanderflock.

Lost in the moment and consumed by passion they brought their beaks together for a long affectionate kiss. The first of many that they were to share that night.

Gasping for air Tanya pulled away, "Duke…I…we…"

Instead of bothering to reassure her of his faithfulness and the rightness of the moment he gently pulled her back into another kiss. Running his other hand along her thigh he leaned further into the kiss. Tanya felt as though she would burst in anticipation of his next move. But what if he was deceiving her now? Why the sudden interest? True, she had been swept away suddenly by his charms but had he been counting on that? 

Something in the moment just felt phony to her so she pushed him away, "Duke, please, this whole thing---there's just---something amiss about it."

"What do ya mean sweetheart?" he drew nearer again, his arm sliding around her and his other hand clasping hers.

Tanya studied him for a moment, if he was putting on a show here, he was doing a pretty good job of it. He almost looked entranced by her. But Tanya smelled a rat.

"I thought you were only interested in getting me to give you the formula?" she asked warily.

"Well…I was, at first, but I'm starting to get kind of attached to ya now." he fumbled through his answer. He was almost ready to believe what he was saying…was it true?

"Right," now she was certain he was lying, "_you're _attached to _me_? A notorious jewel thief and a scientific expert."

"Who's also a infamous hacker." he reminded her.

"Still," Tanya continued, "I don't really seem like your type. Which leads me to think that there's an ulterior motive to all this."

__

Caught! "Alright angel, you've got me." Duke admitted, "Remember when I said that you should consider a life of crime?"

Tanya was silent which told him to go on.

"Well, I just thought that with your know-how and my skills we could join up and have the biggest criminal empire Puckworld's ever known." he finished. 

"I told you," Tanya answered in an infuriated tone, "I'm not interested in becoming a thief. Hacker, yes. Thief, never! I refuse to help you. I won't give you that formula. And I'm not about to fall for anymore of your attempts to _win_ me over with flattery."

"But angel-" Duke tried to protest but she turned away from him and glared at the opposite wall.

Sighing he gave up and slid his arm around her waist. Falcone had been way off when he'd said that it would be a synch to trick Tanya into joining them. But then again, when WASN'T Falcone wrong?

Tanya fought back the tears as she glared angrily at the cases of expensive jewels stacked on Duke's furniture. They were probably all stolen. She doubted that there was an honestly bought thing in that entire chamber.

Reluctantly she admitted one thing to herself. It felt right to be there, with Duke. His arms wrapped around her and his gentle breath blowing rhythmically against the back of her neck. She was almost glad to get a break from her normal, and admittedly lonely life. The duck lying next to her seemed to feel the same way. Nuzzling against her back and pulling her body closer he whispered softly in her ear, "Night, Tanya."

Smiling she responded in a calm and almost blissful tone, "Good night Duke."

With that both ducks drifted away. Tanya's final thoughts being of how oddly right it felt to be lying there in a thief's arms. Duke's mind and heart hoping secretly hoping that Tanya's stubborn streak would continue. That way she could remain with him all the longer. A common wish now existed between them, neither wanted the night to end.

________________________________________________________________________

*Hi everyone, thanks for the great reviews. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. School and stuff keeps me pretty busy. And now that I've got a week off from school I'm sick. -_- Some people just can't catch a break. Please continue to read and review. Thanks!*


	5. Gone Without a Trace

In Captive Wings

Part Five: Gone Without a Trace

Ruby was in a panic as she paced the lab. Tanya had disappeared and she'd bet her beakers she knew who was responsible. "Those two thieves who were in here after that formula. They must've figured out we double crossed them."

One thing was for sure, Ruby wasn't going to stand around doing nothing while her best friend sat in the clutches of the most notorious jewel thief on Puckworld! The problem would be locating The Brotherhood of the Blade. No one except the members knew where the mob could be found. Then again…

A newspaper lay on the counter, on the front page was an article about a rare gem called _The Drake Diamond_. A tempting target for The Brotherhood. After skimming the article Ruby learned that it was to be displayed that week in the local museum of art. The winged shape of the diamond made it a breathless addition to the other exhibits in the photo. 

Ruby made up her mind to stake out the museum that night. Hopefully The Brotherhood would make an appearance, and if she was lucky, they'd lead her straight to Tanya.

******

Tanya yawned and turned over in bed. She was a little surprised to find herself beak to beak with Duke L'Orange.

He slowly opened his eyes and stretched in place, "Mornin' sweetheart."

"Fantastic," Tanya grumbled and turned back around, "it wasn't just a bad dream."

"Fraid not angel." Duke chuckled and sat up. "Feel like giving me that formula today?"

"Not on your life," Tanya said through clenched teeth.

"Then how 'bout joining up with me and the boys?" he offered, enjoying the fact that he was getting on Tanya's last nerve. She was kind of cute when she was angry. Her eyes sparkled and her beak curled back a bit.

Tanya shot straight up and glared Duke in his good eye, "What is it with you? Is the word 'no' not in your vocabulary or something?"

Duke gave her a quick peck on the beak before getting out of bed and heading towards his closet, "That, and 'Tanya'." 

Slumping back against the headboard Tanya let out a sound of exasperation and folded her arms.

A knock at the door followed and Duke threw on his robe, "You might want to think about a shower right now sweetheart, I've got some business to take care of."

"Oh yeah," Tanya fumed, "and what am I supposed to wear? It's not like you were smart enough to take a suitcase or anything when you kidnapped me!"

Now Duke was the one letting out an exasperated sigh, "I've got another robe hanging on the back of the door in there. Now if you'll _excuse _me." He pointed sharply to the bathroom and Tanya reluctantly got up and went inside.

A few seconds later Duke could hear the shower running. He answered the door and found Ricochet waiting there with a folded newspaper under his arm.

"News of a new heist?" Duke asked.

"The big one." Ricochet grinned, holding up the newspaper so that his leader could see.

Duke studied the article and the photo, "_The Drake Diamond_ huh? Yeah I think we could swing that. Security around that thing's gonna be tight. But they haven't invented the security system that could stop Duke L'Orange."

Unbeknownst to the two thieves Tanya had her ear to the door and was listening intently to what they were saying. _Good_, she thought happily, _Duke's gonna be gone tonight. That oughtta give_ _me some time to slip past his lackeys and_-

"What about the girl?" Ricochet had to ask.

Duke glanced back at his bathroom door, "Don't worry about her, she won't make trouble. I'll just leave a few of the guys here to make sure of it. I'm getting closer getting that formula, she may even be Brotherhood material."

"Her?" Ricochet asked skeptically.

"Yes HER." Duke snapped.

Tanya couldn't help but feel a little flattered that Duke was standing up for her. The conversation then returned to the jewel heist they'd be pulling off that night. Tanya couldn't have cared less about this so she proceeded to take her shower.

"…and then we're in and past the motion detectors. Badda bing badda boom baby we'll have that diamond." Duke finished grandly.

"Always with the finesse eh boss?" Ricochet grinned.

"That's what got me where I am today." Duke flashed a cunning smile. "Now go fill in the boys. And make sure Falcone doesn't stay behind on this one. I don't trust him here with Tany--I mean--the girl."

Ricochet bowed slightly and left the room. Duke turned and saw that Tanya had finished her shower and was now standing just outside the bathroom with an ear to ear grin. "I knew you could get my name right." she teased.

Shaking his head in disbelief he walked over and put his arms around his cocky captive, "Ya know angel, you look so good in my robe."

"I know," she mused, her plan of escape perfectly formulated, "it's a crime."

________________________________________________________________________

*Took me a while to post this chapter but I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks again for all the great and honest reviews. As to the person who flamed me…your style definitely lacks a certain _finesse_ (and you need to get a life). Thanks to all the _real_ fans who reviewed. ^_^*


	6. Daring Escape

In Captive Wings

Part Six: Daring Escape

Duke was determined to steal the diamond, he left Tanya in his chambers with two members guarding the door. If he thought they'd be enough to stop her, boy was he gonna be surprised!

The mob left and Tanya sat on the bed enjoying the silence for a while. Then, just as she had anticipated, the guards outside her door struck up a conversation. 

While they were engrossed in what they were discussing Tanya searched the room and noticed a glass case in the far corner. Tanya crept quietly over to the case and gently slid it along the floor and placed it just a few feet away from the door. She calculated the distance precisely and took the red satin bed curtains down. Tying one end to the handle of a wooden trunk she grabbed the other end and secured it around the leg of a chest of drawers.

Then she paused to make sure the guards were still talking. Their voices were low but they were definitely chatting.

Now to get their attention. She spotted a large antique vase on the corner of the nightstand. _That oughtta do it! _She laughed inwardly.

Placing a hand on its side she gave it a slight shove and-

****

CRASH!

"What was that?!" Shadowbill, one of the members outside the door shouted.

"Better check it out," Crosswing, the second guard, murmured.

They both turned and shoved open the door. Dashing in at the same time both ducks tripped over the strategically placed bed curtain and fell face forward into the glass case. 

"That was _too_ easy," Tanya chuckled gazing down at the unconscious mob members.

This was her chance to escape, and she'd have to make it fast, those guys were down, but not permanently.

Stepping over the fallen guards and shards of broken glass Tanya beat a hasty retreat.

******

Meanwhile…

Ruby Dunshap stood outside the art museum freezing her tail feathers off. "G-guess Duke L'Orange isn't one to be punctual."

Just as she finished the statement two dark figures swung down from a nearby rooftop.

"Duke L'Orange I presume," Ruby muttered from her hiding place. She just hoped her chattering teeth wouldn't give her away.

"Careful there Deadeye," Duke cautioned, "don't want to cut the glass too quickly and drop it, it'll set off every alarm on the planet."

"Sure thing boss," Deadeye nodded, "we're in."

"Beautiful." Duke grinned.

Once both thieves were inside Duke skillfully maneuvered through the security beams and motion detectors. Then he removed the glass cover to the diamond and pulled out a replica of nearly the same weight, but made of glass. He held his hands steadily over the diamond, the fake in one hand and the other hand ready to snatch the genuine article. Carefully, and with lightening speed he switched the two gems. 

"Masterfully done," Falcone called from the roof.

"Shhh!!!" Duke and Deadeye warned.

"You wanna bring every guard in this place right to us?!" Duke snapped.

Falcone smiled sheepishly. 

Shaking their heads Duke and Deadeye shot ropes up to the skylight and climbed out.

Ruby saw the two thieves join the third on the roof. "Now be good little boys and lead me to my friend." she whispered.

As if obeying her command the three thieves raced back over the rooftops and into the alleyway. Ruby followed them from a safe distance. She only hoped she could keep up.

________________________________________________________________________

*Not my most glamorous chapter but I think it was pretty exciting none the less. Let me know what you think. Review please. ^_^ Thanks for all your compliments!*


	7. Love, the Deadly Game

In Captive Wings

Part Seven: Love, the Deadly Game

The gang of outlaws led Ruby straight to their hideout. It was no surprise that it was so well hidden from the upper part of town. 

"Now all we gotta do is stash this gem with the others and-" Duke spoke as he headed down the corridor to his chambers. He froze when he noticed the opened door.

His lower beak dropped when he saw Crosswing and Shadowbill moaning on the floor with shattered glass all around them.

"Alright," he demanded, noticing Tanya was nowhere in sight, "what happened here?!"

"She got out," Shadowbill murmured, his head was pounding.

"How could you two get laid out by one stubborn hacker?!" Duke was furious, for several _personal_ reasons.

"She's crafty Duke," Crosswing answered, "there was a crash in here and when we went to check it out we tripped over this material and went right into the case."

"Aw great," Duke complained, "she broke the antique vase!"

"Why not just let the nuisance go?" Shadowbill inquired, "She's nothing but trouble and we can live without that formula."

"It ain't about the formula anymore!" Duke lashed out, then caught himself. "It's--uh--well now she knows where our hideout is! If we don't catch her she'll rat us out!"

Ruby listened intently from down the hall. _So Tanya's made fools out of the Brotherhood eh? Well, hehe, serves em right._

Then she heard a rustling up above her head. There was a vent two feet up and someone was obviously pushing against it, "Pst! Ruby, is that you?"

"Tanya?"

Tanya hastily removed the vent cover and gave her friend a hand up, "What are you doing here?" she hissed, "Don't you know it's dangerous! These creeps could've caught you!"

"You didn't think I'd leave you here to rot did you?" Ruby smiled.

Shaking her head Tanya replied, "Let's just get out of here."

They crawled for what seemed like hours, although it was merely the span of eight minutes, and finally found a way out. Emerging behind an abandoned building they darted for the nearest lit building in sight, a sports emporium.

"Think they'll have a phone?" Ruby asked.

"They'd better." Tanya panted. "It won't take the Brotherhood long to see how we got out."

"I wouldn't give them that much credit." Ruby smirked.

"Oh you don't know Duke L'Orange." Tanya cautioned.

"And I take it you two have become old friends all of the sudden." 

"NO! The guy can't even get my name right! And don't even get me started on how cocky and self absorbed he is."

"Just asking," Ruby chuckled as they entered the building.

After glancing around they noticed a row of pay phones against the wall to the entrance. "Bingo!" Tanya exclaimed, digging through her pockets for change.

"So what did happen in there?" Ruby asked as Tanya started dialing.

"Nothing much, they tried to interrogate me and get the formula. I wouldn't talk so they locked me up in Duke's room."

"You were in Duke L'Orange's bedroom?!" Ruby gasped.

"Yeah, it's not like I'm the only female who's ever been in there. The guy's such a flirt he's probably got a new girl in his bed every night of the week." Tanya said this with intense disgust.

"Careful Tawny," Ruby teased, "you sound almost--jealous."

"CRUD!" Tanya slammed the phone down on the hook.

"What?"

"She's not home. The one time I call my mother all year and she's not home!"

"You called your mother?"

Tanya spun around defensively, "And who else is there?! I mean, it's not like I have a social life or anything!"

"Easy Tanya," Ruby backed away, "we'll just have to hitch a ride back to your apartment or something."

"That's just where they'll come looking." Tanya groaned.

Silence followed as the two women tried to come up with a plan. Tanya finally spoke up, "Can you believe those guys actually wanted me to join them?"

"You?" Ruby repeated, "What an insult. You're no thief."

"I know." Tanya sighed, "Still, flirt or not, Duke was pretty sweet."

Ruby eyed her friend for a moment. "You almost sound like you miss the guy."

"Well…umpth…psh…I don't OK?!" Tanya was stumbling through her words, Ruby knew her well enough to take that as a sign that she was nervous and probably lying.

"You DO miss him!"

"I…you're…nuh-uh!"

Glancing over Tanya's shoulder through the glass doors Ruby countered. "And I bet you'd tell him that if he were here right now?"

"PSH! If he were here right now I'd give that loser a piece of my mind and he'd probably choke on it!" Tanya blurted out, determined to convince Ruby (and herself) that she had no feelings whatsoever for Duke L'Orange.

"Well," Ruby snickered and pointed out the doors, "here's your chance."

Spinning around Tanya saw Duke, along with several other mob members, creeping over the snow dusted parking lot towards the store's entrance.

"Where are you going?" Ruby called as Tanya darted down one of the aisles.

"I can't let him find me!" Tanya called back. "And they'll probably recognize you too!"

Realizing that she was probably right Ruby shot down another aisle just as the members reached the entrance.

"And what makes you think she's in here?" Falcone questioned.

"Aw it's simple," Duke replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "she crawls out the ventilation shaft, sees a lit building, and darts inside to use the phone."

"Well she certainly isn't using the phone now is she?" Falcone pointed to the unoccupied pay phones.

Duke walked over and lifted one phone off the hook, "Still warm." 

Falcone sneered. _Lucky coincidence._

"She must have made a run for it. Spread out." Duke ordered. 

"Spending all my time out looking for some runaway computer nerd, this is no way for an _artiste_ to make a living," Falcone ceased his complaining when he spotted a laminated ID tag lying in the middle of the aisle. Picking it up he read aloud, "DuckTech Industries, Doctor Ruby Dunshap." there was a small picture to the right of the information, "Hello. What have we here?"

Duke crept down another aisle near the back of the store. His good eye searched the merchandise over for any gaps where Tanya might be able to hide. He doubted she'd had time to split out the back, if there was a rear exit.

Tanya stood behind a stack of hockey goal boxes (some assembly required) listening to the footsteps draw closer. For lack of a better plan she would simply push the merchandise over on whoever was approaching and dart for the nearest exit.

Ricochet was the unfortunate victim of her plan as he made his way to the center of the aisle. The stack of boxes came down on him suddenly, allowing him little time to react.

Before he could leap out of the way he was buried beneath twenty dismantled hockey goals. "Women." he grumbled.

Ruby could see the exit from where she was hiding. The trouble was, she couldn't see if anyone was near it. Peering out from behind a rack of jerseys she decided to risk it.

Falcone smiled devilishly as the familiar scientist rushed towards the exit. Tanya came around the aisle just in time to see her friend crash to the floor, tangled in between two hockey pucks with black, flexible wire. "RUBY!"

"Tawny watch out!" Ruby warned.

Too late. Falcone took aim and fired. Tanya fell to the floor, wriggling against the restraints.

"You're more trouble than you're worth." Falcone stated, towering over the blonde, "But I'll strike a deal with you. Give _me_ the formula and I'll set both you and your friend free."

Tanya glared up at the bird angrily, "And why should I trust you?"

Falcone pulled out his sidearm and aimed for Ruby, "Because you don't have a choice."

"That's no way to treat a lady Falcone." a male's voice cried.

"Duke!" Tanya almost seemed happy to see him. Ruby took note of this.

"Careful old boy or you'll lose both the formula and your girlfriend!" Falcone warned. Whipping out his sword with his free hand he activated it and pressed it to Tanya's chest.

Other Brotherhood members were circling around them now, waiting to see Duke's reaction.

"You're not getting anywhere by threatening me Falcone." he spoke calmly, his eye never leaving Tanya, "Tanya's my prisoner and the other one's just caught up in a bad situation."

"Oh pasha!" Falcone countered, "She's gotten to you Duke and you know it. Women always were your greatest weakness."

Duke narrowed his gaze, Tanya watched as he drew his saber and activated it. "This is your last chance Falcone, step away from those two or I'll personally cut you down to size."

"I've been waiting years for a shot at you Casanova," Falcone laughed. Duke rushed forward and their swords clashed.

Crosswing stepped forward and cut Ruby's bonds. "I suggest you leave, while you still can."

Ruby glanced at Tanya, "I'm not abandoning my friend."

"Listen to him Ruby." Tanya pleaded, "I'll be alright."

Reluctantly Ruby agreed to go, IF they'd cut Tanya loose first.

Crosswing agreed and carefully made his way over to the bond duck. Once she was free Ruby hesitantly snuck out the door. She had a feeling this Duke L'Orange would keep her friend safe. At least, she hoped her suspicions were right.

Several feet away from the exit Tanya stood watching helplessly as Duke dueled with Falcone.

"You're getting a bit rusty old boy." Falcone laughed.

Duke made several quick swipes at Falcone with his saber and shredded the upper part of his suit. "Oh I dunno Falcone, I think I've still got some skills left in me."

Unknown to the Brotherhood or Tanya the cashier had set off a silent alarm just as soon as the fight had started. Now police were pulling up and surrounding the store. Finally the sound of sirens and a megaphone speaker could be heard.

"Alright L'Orange, this is the Puckworld Urban Police Force! So you and all of your boys come out with your hands up!"

The two battling thieves ignored the officer and kept lunging for each other.

"You're career's over now Duke," Falcone chuckled madly, "the next time you see daylight I'll be the top thief in this galaxy!"

"Don't count on it." Duke spoke bitterly and knocked the sword from Falcone's hands.

Unarmed Falcone suddenly lost his edge, "Duke, old buddy, old chum, it seems I was all wrong about your skills as a leader and thief after all."

"And it seems I was wrong in thinkin' you deserved to be one of the Brotherhood," Duke replied, "but hey, I learn from my mistakes."

Falcone gulped as Duke motioned for two other members to grab him. "Time to deal with this problem."

When the cops burst into the store they found no trace of Duke or the Brotherhood. What they did find however, was Falcone tangled in a hockey goal's net with _The Drake Diamond_ shoved in his beak.

******

The Brotherhood members returned to their hideout. Duke and the others seemed unfazed by the fact that they had just left Falcone with the police force where he could very well disclose the location of their hideout.

"Shouldn't you be getting the heck out of here?" Tanya questioned, "He's probably already told the cops where this place is!"

"Nah," Duke assured her, "if there's anything Falcone hates worse than being second best it's cooperating with the authorities. He _knows_ better than to rat us out. The Brotherhood has ways of paying back stool pigeons. And if he gets out, he'll want a rematch."

"So I guess we're right back where we started huh?" Tanya groaned. 

"Maybe not angel." Duke smirked to the other members. "The offer to join us still stands. No one ever said ya had to be a thief."

"I'm not cracking any security codes for you either!" she snapped, "And I'll take that formula to my grave!"

"See guys, it's spirit like that that makes her perfect Brotherhood material." Duke laughed to the others.

Whispers followed his statement and he got a few grins from other members.

"Are you gonna let me in on the joke?" Tanya suspiciously asked.

"Sure sweetheart," Duke put his arm around her, drawing her close, "but let's go back to my room and talk--in private."

________________________________________________________________________

*I couldn't leave ya hangin' forever. ^_^ So, how'd everyone like this chapter? The next one's coming up soon. This is where the PG-13 rating increases a bit. Please keep reading, I keep it tasteful and follow the storyline, I promise.*


	8. Proposititions and Trust

In Captive Wings

Part Eight: Propositions and Trust

Against her better judgment Tanya followed Duke into his chambers. He motioned for her to have a seat on the bed. He then sat next to her with a very serious look in his eye.

"Look Tanya," he began gently, "I know you think I'm just some two bit thief out to clean out museums and jewelry stores, but the Brotherhood's more than that, I'm more than that."

Tanya studied him carefully, he seemed to be telling her the truth. "Is this what you tell all your new girlfriends before they turn you down?" It wasn't something she was asking to be stubborn, she honestly wanted an answer.

Grinning Duke ran his fingers through her hair, "I ain't gonna lie to ya sweetheart. Sure, I've had other girls, but I didn't love any of them. They weren't anything like you. Not all that smart, kinda pretty, but never loyal."

"One night stands?"

"Never got that far." Duke admitted, "I can't see myself--you know--with someone I'm really not interested in. Even us lady's men have standards ya know?"

Tanya eyed him, the thought of Duke L'Orange still being a…well…it just seemed too far fetched. But she still had that nagging feeling that he wasn't lying---yet. What's more, she wanted to believe him. Only, that would mean that she actually DID feel something for this thief. But like Duke said, there was more to him than larceny.

"And the joke's basically this. I'm the leader around here right? That means I take on certain duties and stuff," the more Duke explained the deeper Tanya felt she was being pulled into the whole criminal organization. "One being, second in command. I'm responsible for making sure that if anything happens to me, this whole mob doesn't fall apart. Falcone was technically the next in line. Now you see why I really wasn't thrilled about that."

"Where do I come in on all this?" she asked.

Pausing for a moment to choose his words carefully he replied, "Tanya, join up with us. Join up with me."

__

'Join up with me'? And just what's that supposed to mea---oh boy! Tanya drew back as she realized what he was saying. Duke actually wanted her to become part of the Brotherhood, by becoming his…oh she had to be misinterpreting him.

When she didn't say anything Duke leaned forward and gently kissed her bill. "Tanya, I love you."

She remained silent, but didn't pull away. There were just so many thoughts racing through her head…and her heart.

"I could sit here and promise you riches and power and stuff, but you probably aren't interested in any of that." he continued, "And maybe that's part of why I love ya so much. But Tanya, I've gotta be honest. I don't want to let you go. But I love you. So if you wanna go…"

Tanya honestly didn't know what to say. She knew one thing for sure, when it came to leaving Duke, she didn't want to go. But what would life with him be like? Waking up every morning next to someone who'd probably just knocked over a jewelry store…constantly worrying if he'd run into the police, or worse, Falcone…and then came the part about having his--how much could she be expected to deal with?!

"Duke--I--"

"C'mon Tanya, it's simple. You can either stay here with me and be a part of the Brotherhood or you can go back to that little apartment of yours and working late shifts at the lab." 

It wasn't simple! How could he say that?! There was Ruby to think about (her best friend), her job (which she liked), and her home. Then again, Ruby had her boyfriend, the lab work left her with little time for a social life, and her home (while well kept) got lonely. Admittedly, something was missing in her life. Something that Duke was offering her now. So what if it wouldn't be perfect, love wasn't supposed to be perfect. 

__

Oh great, Tanya caught herself, _I **love **him too_.

Tenderly Duke placed a hand beneath Tanya's beak and lifted her face up toward his. Instead of resisting she let him pull her closer, into a deep, long, passionate kiss.

Their arms went around each other and for the first time in either of their lives everything was perfect. Nothing was awkward or out of place. The moment felt right. The fact that they were together, embracing, sharing a kiss, and in love made perfect sense.

******

Tanya awoke hours later and glanced at the clock by Duke's bed. _Three thirty a.m._, she noticed something odd, the reason she'd awakened, Duke wasn't there.

She'd fallen asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around her and the warmth of his breath on the back of her neck. But now she was lying alone in bed gazing into the darkness.

A creaking sound disturbed the silence and Tanya noticed the faint outline of Duke's figure as he crept into the room and over to the bed.

"And where have you been?" she questioned angrily.

"Out." he answered, climbing into bed.

Tanya decided to leave it at that but Duke wasn't going back to sleep so she turned over to him. "Is everything alright?"

She could tell he was smiling at her. His arm ran up her back and she laid her head against his chest. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this relaxed.

Impatiently Duke stretched out and sighed a little. Tanya could tell he had something on his mind. Finally he spoke, "So your last name's Vanderflock huh?"

Tanya lifted her head up and stared at him, "How'd you know that?"

"And your middle name's Gertrude," he chuckled.

Tanya slapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, it's not like I had much of a choice in the matter."

"I did some research on ya sweetheart. Figure'd I'd need to know a little about your background before-" Duke stopped, he was getting ahead of himself. Not willing to waste another moment beating around the bush he got up and walked around to Tanya's side of the bed.

Tanya rolled over and watched as he turned on the lamp and got down on one knee. Taking her hand in his he breathed deep and started speaking (trying to sound suave and romantic, his nerves were getting the better of him). "I don't make all my money dishonestly sweetheart. And I've been saving some honestly earned cash for a long time. I kind of took off tonight," he pulled a black velvet case from his pocket, opened it, and presented the ring inside to Tanya, "to buy ya this."

Tanya gasped at the engagement ring. It was stunning, a sparkling pale blue diamond atop a gorgeous gold band. And what made it even more beautiful, was the fact that Duke hadn't stolen it, but legally purchased it for her. He really was a Casanova.

Duke smiled at the loving gaze she gave him. He'd hoped she'd react this way. "Tanya Vanderflock, will you marry me?"

The question she'd thought she'd have the hardest time answering soon became the easiest in the world, "Yes. I love you Duke L'Orange."

A kiss sealed their engagement and when they pulled away Duke had slipped the ring on her finger.

"Tanya L'Orange," he smiled, "that does have a nice ring to it."

Tanya laughed and wondered aloud, "Ruby's never gonna let me live this down."

"Why?"

"She saw it coming."

"Looks like she's got an invitation coming now. It'll have to be pretty exclusive you know." he informed her, thieves usually didn't have big weddings, for obvious reasons.

"I know." Tanya answered, putting her arms around him, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Duke grinned and pulled her to her feet. Leading her to the door he whispered, "Now to take care of one last thing." Jerking the door open he shouted to the crowd of thieves huddled around it, "It's alright boys, she said _yes_!"

________________________________________________________________________

*Corny…maybe. The End? Nope! Review and I'll have the next part up ASAP. I told ya the rating was going up and I meant it. (It's just in the next chapter.) ^_~*


	9. For the Love of Larceny:Rated R

****

A/N: Okay everyone, this is the long awaited chapter where the rating goes up to R (just cuz some people might have a problem with calling this a rated PG-13 chapter, I personally don't want anyone 13 or under reading below the asterisks). Let's all be responsible and remember that people seldom sit around channel surfing on honeymoons. Naturally, Duke and Tanya make love. Yeah I said it, those two words that freak the heck outta people, lol. I promised I'd keep it tasteful and I believe I have. No flames now… Enjoy the fic and please don't read more than you're comfortable with.

In Captive Wings

Part Nine: For the Love of Larceny

They were married in a local church. Nothing too fancy, just romantic, candlelit, and in the company of select family and friends. Ruby was there of course, she was the bridesmaid. And Duke had Ricochet for his best man, no one was _really _disappointed that Falcone missed the wedding.

The gray feathered priest smiled at the two ducks standing before him, each now wearing a wedding band and still blushing from their long kiss. "I now pronounce you mallard and wife. May I present, for the first time, Mr. & Mrs. L'Orange."

Ruby fought back tears of joy as she watched her best friend run down the isle with her new husband, looking happier than Ruby had ever seen her in her life. To top off the joyous occasion Ruby herself caught the bouquet as Tanya tossed it into the air. That was the first time she and Duke had spoken in a truly friendly manner towards each other.

"Guess that means you're next sweetheart." he'd chuckled.

"You just make sure you do right by my friend there, you hear me L'Orange?" Ruby teased.

"Yes ma'am." Duke promised, "And next time ya wanna pay the Brotherhood a visit," he produced a small pin with crossed sabers on a red and black shield, "just come through the front door."

"I'll do that." Ruby took the pin and tossed it up once before catching it and placing it on her dress strap.

Duke laughed and went back over to his bride, "You got one heck of a friend there angel."

"I like to think of myself as an excellent judge of character." Tanya smirked and took his arm.

A proud smile crept across Duke's face. "Ya know Mrs. L'Orange, if you're not careful I just might be tempted to sneak ya away and start our honeymoon early."

Tanya shot him a mischievous grin, "So--uh--who's stopping you?"

__

I can take a hint, a spark flickered in Duke's good eye and he scooped up his blushing bride and headed out the back way. Anyone who noticed simply smiled, winked, or gave him a thumbs up as he and Tanya disappeared behind the streamers.

******

The night came after much anticipation from Duke and Tanya. Not that they hadn't had an _incredible _day…

Soft music played with intoxicating lyrics as Duke sat fidgeting on the edge of the bed in his chambers--correction--his AND Tanya's chambers. He waited impatiently for his bride to emerge in what she had said would be her more _comfortable _clothes.

Frankly, he didn't care if she came out in a suit of armor as long as she didn't make him sit on pins and needles for another agonizing second. "Hun? Ya ready yet?"

The door to their bathroom slowly swung open and revealed Tanya standing, cheeks slightly flushed, in a jet black piece of lingerie. "Well?" she cringed, it had been a wedding present from Ruby. It certainly seemed like something Duke might like. Oh how she hoped she hadn't just made a fool of herself on their wedding night! 

Instead of the dreaded laughter that she'd been expecting Duke's jaw dropped and he dashed over to inspect his wife in her exotic attire. "Nice, very very nice." he commented in a sincerely impressed tone. "Provocative is a good look for you sweetheart."

Tanya felt like she'd burst if she had to sit there and listen to anymore compliments. _Okay, so you approve. I got it already!_

Taking her hand and sliding his other arm around her back Duke led her over to the bed. "I am so glad ya decided to stay." he said softly. "I don't know what I would've done without ya."

"I feel the same way about you." Tanya let him ease her back on the bed as she brushed his bangs back and gazed at his eye. "I was beginning to think I'd never meet the right guy."

Gently Duke bent down and brought his beak to Tanya's, "You're amazing you know that? I mean, who else would've endured all you have and still gone through with marrying a thief?"

When the kiss ended Tanya breathlessly replied, "Who else would've put up with me for this long with how stubborn I was?" 

"You're worth it angel." 

"So are you."

More tender kisses followed as Duke swept his form over Tanya's body. Nothing in the romance novels came close to this. Fate had definitely been kind to them. And the destiny they'd made for themselves was beginning to look _very_ promising.

Their arms skimmed over each other. Tanya's breathing quickened as he slid his fingers over the pattern of her lingerie. He knew just how to entice her. As if he hadn't already been good at it from the start?

Lifting himself up for a slight moment on his elbows he took Tanya's hand as she brushed it across his face, "Wanna see somethin' the others aren't too clear on?"

Tanya raised an eyebrow, "I thought that was, ya know, the whole point?"

Duke laughed, "Nah, I mean this." He took her hand and together they removed his eye patch. "Not what you'd expect huh?"

Tanya stared into his right eye, the one that had presumably been removed. It was cybernetic now, in a way, yet his injured eye was still there. "If it weren't for that surgery a few years back I would've lost complete sight with this eye. A disadvantage that frankly, I wasn't willin' to live with. They combined robotics and all with my 'put out' eye and managed to save it…kinda."

"Impressive work." Tanya commented, "But I can see why you'd need the eye patch. It's part of the deal. With the slight glow it constantly gives off it's sensitive to light."

"Yeah, and it doesn't quite have a pleasing effect on people." he added. Not many Brotherhood members had ever seen him without his eye patch on. And those who had had only done so by accident. 

"I think it's attractive." Tanya smiled alluringly. "But then again, I'm biased in your favor."

"Knew I could count on you to see things my way." he tossed the eye patch on the bedside table and went back to the pleasurable task at hand. "I've got a confession to make sweetheart."

"What?" Tanya was dangling on the edge of insanity and he was making confessions?!

"Back when me and that rat Falcone first came to the lab," he panted as the passion intensified.

"Yeah…" her nails were starting to dig into his back now. Why couldn't Mr. Debonair take the hint?!

"…I fell head over heels the second I looked into those icy blue eyes of yours angel. And I knew that somehow, someway, I just had to win ya over. Like it was written in the stars or somethin'." he finished breathlessly.

"Oh Duke…" Tanya moaned, "were you born this charming or did ya have to go and work at it?" 

Smiling in spite of himself he brushed his beak over her body which was now covered in beads of sweat. "Hey, with the right girl in his arms, a guy can be anything and everything he should be."

Their motions more rapid cries of passion started escaping their beaks while the full moon outside shown down upon the secret lair of the most notorious jewel thief on Puckworld. But tonight he wasn't merely Duke L'Orange, leader of the Brotherhood. Oh no. Tonight, he was the sultry and enthralling lover that made every fiber of Tanya's being quiver as plunged her derisive being into the very depths of ecstasy.

With a skillful motion he grabbed hold of the sheets to their side and concealed their loving act beneath the satin which caressed their feathers. Arms wound tightly around each other they let go of all that was previously barring their longing emotions. Nothing stood between them now. Not mistrust, not treachery, and certainly not uncertainty. It was a good night---to be in love. 

________________________________________________________________________

*Hiya Mighty Ducks fans and loyal readers! Man, I never thought it'd take me this long to update this story but hey, better late than never right? RIGHT?! LOL, anyways, hopefully everyone's enjoying the fic and liked this VERY descriptive chapter. Don't forget to review so I won't forget to post the next chapter!*


	10. In the Heat of Passion:Rated R

****

A/N: Same deal as in the previous chapter, this one contains more of Duke and Tanya making love. Thus I've rated it **R**. If you're not comfortable with that then please skip this chapter. Thanks.

In Captive Wings

Part Ten: In the Heat of Passion

Three months after their wedding and Duke and Tanya L'Orange were still hopelessly in love. And showing it…

Tanya's waistline had grown a tad larger but her lover seemed not to notice. And if he did notice…he didn't care. More to love.

Running his hands up along her body Duke eased his lady back down on the bed. They'd just finished a quick shower, barely able to restrain themselves long enough to towel off…using the same towel didn't help decrease the temptation.

His tongue entered her beak and swirled around in seductive motions. Tanya quivered in his strong grasp as their bodies joined as one. Nothing could've been more alluring.

Groaning in a pleasant pain Tanya moved her arms down Duke's back. This was too much. No seriously, this was too much!

"Hold that thought," she whispered getting up and darting back into the bathroom.

"Tanya?" Duke's eyes bulged, "You okay angel?" This was new.

Inside the bathroom Tanya proceeded to lose her dinner, "Ugh, that tasted even worse the second time."

Worried Duke got up to check on his wife, tapping the door he called gently. "Tanya? Sweetheart? Ya alright?"

Rolling her eyes she called back, "Oh yeah hun, I just love hurling out my guts!"

__

So now it's mood swings? Isn't it a little early for that? Duke heard the sounds of Tanya brushing her teeth and took it as a sign that he was free to enter the room. 

Squeezing another string of toothpaste from the tube onto her toothbrush Tanya went back to scrubbing the bitter taste from her mouth.

Easing over to her Duke put an arm around her shoulder, "Tanya, sweetie, come back to bed. It's alright, I can see ya don't fell well tonight."

Swishing the bubbly water around in her bill and spitting it out she sat up and leaned against Duke's chest. "This has to be some flu that's going around. I've never felt this sick in my life." _My period's usually not this irregular either. Then again, it's typical for me to be late when I'm sick._

Embracing her softly he lead her back to their bedroom, "It's okay Tawny. I'm here. This'll pass."

Smiling she recalled the time before their marriage, how snippy they'd been towards each other. And how it all turned to love. A short while ago she would've never pictured Duke L'Orange as a kind and caring individual whose whole life could revolve around his love for another. And yet, here he was. Bending over backwards for her. Duke may have been the one with the visual handicap, but in Tanya's mind, it was she who'd been blind.

******

Morning found the two lovebirds nestled closely in the satin sheets. Duke's eyes slowly opened, their first sight, Tanya. _She's gotta be the most beautiful sleeper around._

Feeling him stir slightly Tanya's eyes fluttered open, "Morning Duke."

"Mornin', Mrs. L'Orange." he loved saying that.

Stretching out where she lay Tanya gently brought her beak to his. "Sorry about last night."

"What for?" Duke asked, "Ya didn't feel well. I can understand that."

Tanya grinned, he was so considerate. How in the world had she ever gotten angry at him last night?

After a brief pause Duke looked at her with a mischievous glimmer in his good eye, "So, ya feelin' any better now?"

"Much better-" Tanya then caught on to what he was _really _asking, "-oh no Duke, I don't wanna get you sick."

Easing above her he smirked down at the icy blue eyes he'd come to adore, "I'll take my chances."

"You're gonna get the flu." Tanya teased wrapping her arms around his neck and stroking the small lock of hair that flowed down just short of his shoulders.

"Consider this a way of testing my immunity." he leered. "Either way, I win."

Rocking her hips against his form, which she knew full well sent him over the edge, Tanya twirled his lock of hair around her finger, "You mean, we _both _win."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he answered back, his voice becoming raspy as he realized that during the excitement last night neither of them had remembered to throw on clothes before turning in.

Ricochet tapped on the door, "Sir, we've just received word that a shipment of-"

"Not now Ricochet!" Duke shouted to the closed (and thankfully locked) door, "I've got other matters to tend to."

"But Duke the boys are waitin' for orders." Ricochet wasn't taking the hint.

Grabbing Duke's neck and pulling him back into their kiss before he could argue further with Ricochet, Tanya probed his beak with her tongue. The sweet sensations engulfed them as Ricochet impatiently started tapping his foot outside their door.

"Well what about the second in command?"

"She's…busy…too!" Tanya broke the kiss long enough to pant.

Ricochet cocked an eyebrow before a light went off in his head, "Oh…"

Heading back down the hall he left Duke and Tanya to attend to their more important matters. Looks like the boys were on their own today. Once Duke and Tanya got started, there wasn't a force powerful enough on Puckworld to tear them apart.

Plunging himself in and out of Tanya's quaking body he bent over to lick away a few beads of sweat that dotted her forehead and the lower side of her beak. "I don't think I'll ever find the right words ta tell ya how much I love ya sweetheart."

"Those'll work." Tanya replied breathlessly mimicking Duke's actions by pulling his face nearer to hers.

Both lovers were so enraptured by their sultry act of passion that neither stopped to consider the little surprise their previous practices had brought about. A tiny shock that awaited them both, created by their love, resting within Tanya.

________________________________________________________________________

*Wanna guess what this 'tiny shock' could be? I bet you'll guess right…^_~ Keep reading and reviewing cuz it really helps to motivate me. ^_^ Thanks to everyone for taking time to leave comments on my fic. I know certain parts are rated higher than some would think they should be. But personally, I'd rather be safe than sorry.*


	11. The Legacy Lives On: Ending

In Captive Wings

Part Eleven: The Legacy Lives On…

A quiet night in a secret hideaway hidden in an inconspicuous area somewhere under the blanket of stars hanging over the sleepy town on Puckworld…a dimly lit room where two lovers lay entwined in each other's arms…peaceful dreams of love and adventure where only two soul mates exist to share life and all its surprises…and then…a _surprise_…

"YOW!" Tanya exclaimed through clenched teeth as she sat up straight in bed scaring Duke nearly half to death.

"You okay sweetheart?" he looked up at her with his brown eye and cybernetic red one.

"Sheesh Duke, our kid's gonna be some kind of kick boxer when he's born." Tanya muttered as she rubbed her aching abdomen. 

Duke smiled and sighed, "Looks like Junior's planning to keep us up all night again eh?"

Tanya gave him a cocky grin, "It'll serve you right if our kid's a girl."

"What? You don't want a boy?" Duke countered slyly.

"I just want a healthy baby." Tanya answered leaning back against her pillow.

Sliding closer Duke gently rubbed his hand over his wife's ever-expanding waistline. "My sentiments exactly angel. Junior, Daddy's girl, whatever…I'll love em just the same. You know that."

"_Daddy's girl_?" Tanya chuckled, "I take it you plan to spoil our baby?"

"You know it." Duke brought his beak to Tanya's, "Don't I spoil you doll?"

"When I let you." Tanya leaned into the kiss until neither could get a word out.

After a few brief seconds the sudden sharp pain came again, "Ow…" Tanya winced, "…still not as bad as the last one though."

"I felt that one." Duke laughed moving his hand across Tanya's waist. "I don't think we have to worry about our kid being healthy…they seem plenty strong and upbeat to me."

Duke could still remember when Tanya had first taken a pregnancy test, she'd thought pregnancy a possibility after several spells of morning sickness…

__

*Flashback.*

Tanya stared at the pregnancy test in utter disbelief. "I don't believe it." she gasped.

The heist had ended about a half hour before Tanya had decided to use the darn thing and Duke was lying across their bed reading some action/adventure novel and awaiting the results with more patience than Tanya could've ever mustered.

Coming out of the bathroom holding the applicator she stared at him wide eyed and silent for a moment.

"Well?" Duke questioned, "What's the news?"

"I---I'm p--preg--" Tanya stuttered, Duke rested his bill on his hand (it'd take her a minute to spit it out), "pregna--I'm gonna have a baby!"

A smile crept across Duke's face, "Now that's the best news I've heard in years. C'mere sweetheart."

Tanya went straight into Duke's arms, even if one suspects they're pregnant, it can still come as quite a shock to have such suspicions confirmed.

Looking at the 'stick' Duke could see the two light blue lines meaning that Tanya was indeed carrying a baby. They both had spoken of children before and had mutually agreed upon wanting some. So for Duke and Tanya…this was a welcomed surprise.

*End Flashback*

It had been around five months since the couple had received the joyous news and now Tanya's closest friend and the whole Brotherhood of the Blade knew of the future leader on the way. None could be more fit to lead the Brotherhood than the direct descendent of Duke L'Orange himself. So, in other words, nearly everyone was looking forward to the arrival of the baby…and they wouldn't have to wait long…

******

Snow fell consistently over much of Puckworld, as it usually did, on the day that Tanya went into labor. The baby was to be born in, of all places, their bedchamber, with Duke and a doctor (who happened to be a loyal ally of the Brotherhood, hey, they have connections) by her side.

"Alright Mrs. L'Orange," the doctor instructed brushing a few strands of curly bangs from her eyes, "it shouldn't be much longer. The egg looks to be of normal size, that's a very good sign."

Tanya wanted to wring the neck of this woman, _DUH! I KNOW WHAT NORMAL SIZE MEANS LADY! SHEESH I'M NOT A MORON!! THEN AGAIN…I DID LET DUKE DO THIS TO ME._

Duke watched nervously as Tanya continued to breathe heavily and push when she was told. Just a few minutes into the process he'd taken her hand in his (he would've done it sooner if the doctor hadn't kept him running around for supplies), he'd come to regret this pretty quickly because Tanya was now using his hand for a stress reliever. He never knew his wife could crush bones so easily but that felt like exactly what she was doing to his hand, his **saber** holding hand!

The doctor pushed her glasses back up her beak and ran a long sleeved arm over her sweating brow, "You're going to need to push a bit harder now Mrs. L'Orange. The egg isn't going to lay itself."

__

WHAT DOES SHE THINK I'M DOING NOW?!! Tanya growled mentally, _PLAYING CHESS?! LEMME REACH DUKE'S SABER, I'LL SHOW HER PUSHING!!_

Another hour and one last push resulted in the delivery of the egg in which the duckling rested. Weeks later the baby would hatch and the proud parents would be able to cradle their newborn, but for now…

"Look Tawny, ya did it angel." Duke rubbed his hand over Tanya's back comfortingly.

The egg was placed in several soft blankets before being handed over to the mother. Tanya stared down at the pearly white shell and felt the warmth of the tiny being inside it. The egg took up about the length of her lap and slight movements could be felt when it was held close enough.

Sighing with relief and adoration Tanya leaned towards Duke who had brought his arm around her and was now pressing a tender kiss into her cheek. "I'd say the future's lookin' pretty promising, wouldn't you sweetheart?"

Nodding slightly Tanya felt her eyelids drooping. "I couldn't have planned it better myself."

******

Ricochet **hated** egg-sitting duty. 

It had become a common task for the most trusted members over the past few weeks. And--oh goody--he was among the most trusted in the Brotherhood. Thus, he got to watch after the unhatched duckling while his parents where in meetings with the mob, or occupied with heists, or out shopping for the baby, and he'd never know how, but Tanya had somehow managed to have a **_BABY SHOWER_**! On this occasion Tanya had run out with that science friend of hers to get something for decorating the nursery that had been added as an extension to one of the small areas of Duke and Tanya's bedchamber. 

So Ricochet sat there, bill in hands which were propped on his knees, waiting for this kid's mother (or father) to get back. "You'd better hatch soon kid cuz there's no way I'm keeping this silly egg-sitting duty up much longer."

The thief's eyes widened as he suddenly witnessed something odd…the egg…it moved…or _did_ it?

"WHOA WHOA WHOA KID!!" Ricochet gasped, "I didn't mean while** I **was on duty!"

Jumping back as if the egg were a bomb that was about to go off he darted around the room frantically trying to decide what the heck to do. Finally he realized just how far in over his head he was and called out the door, "HEY! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!! GET IN HERE QUICK THIS EGG'S HATCHIN'!!!"

Luckily for Ricochet (not to mention the poor baby) Tanya was walking down the hall with the supplies she and Ruby had picked out for the nursery. The items in the bag would be the finishing touches on the tiny room painted sky blue and gold. Neither Tanya or Duke wanted to know in advance the sex of their baby, simply because it didn't matter. A room could be decorated in a style that would fit either, so there merely was no need to ruin the surprise. A surprise that was now occurring…

Tanya dropped the bag when she heard Ricochet's cries. "DUKE!" she yelled rushing towards the room. "What happened?" she asked Ricochet who wouldn't get within three feet of the egg.

"That egg moved," he informed her, pointing at the egg with a shaking finger, "you two knew better than to leave me here with that kid this close to hatching time! Do I look like a doctor to you?!"

"Hardly," Tanya muttered leaning over to inspect the egg. Sure enough, the egg was moving, slightly, but still shaking a bit.

"So-" Ricochet asked over her shoulder a minute later, "-exactly what am I supposed to do here?"

Rolling her eyes Tanya glared up using a honeysweet voice, "Well…you could try being helpful, like, oh say, BY GETTING DUKE!"

The sudden change of voice startled the already shaken up thief who nervously saluted, bowed, and nearly fell over before taking off down the hall in search of the leader.

__

These guys are all hopeless. Tanya told herself as she turned back to the egg. _Anytime now Ricochet…I doubt this baby's gonna wait much longer…_

"Hey Tawny ya dropped this," Duke came in the room holding the shopping bag out to Tanya, "and I think something's wrong with Ricochet, maybe I should give him a vacation or something, ya know?"

"Or sign him up for parenting classes," Tanya snickered.

Duke cocked an eyebrow, "Everything okay in here?"

"Fine," Tanya grinned, "oh and by the way…our egg's hatching."

"That's great kid," Duke sat the bag down and turned to leave only to freeze and go into panic mode, "**_OUR EGG'S HATCHING_?!**"

__

I'm surrounded. Tanya concluded, "You wanna come see for yourself?"

"Well…wha-what'll I do? I mean we need what? Hot water? towels? diapers? what??" Duke was quickly becoming a nervous wreck, Tanya couldn't help but grin, she'd never seen Mr. Composure lose it so easily. 

"At least I'm not the only one who stutters around here." she chuckled, "Just calm down Duke, this is the easy part. We just wait for the baby to break through the shell."

Duke dropped down on his knees beside Tanya and their egg. "How long does this part usually take?"

Tanya shrugged, "Sometimes ten minutes or so…sometimes longer depending on the thickness of the shell."

Patiently the two parents stood watch over their hatching egg until finally a tiny orange beak could be seen poking through. Leaning closer they saw the hole gradually grow wider until an amber colored eye stared up at them. A small sound (as if someone yawning) followed then a brief glimpse of a tiny hand passing by the opening.

"Look Duke," Tanya was instantly captivated, "that's _our baby_."

It was amazing how something so small could revert Tanya's speech back to plain (nonscientific) English. "Sure is sweetheart."

Finally the duckling has pushed just about as far out of the egg as it was willing too. Letting out a cry for assistance the baby waited crankily for its two parents to take the hint and finish the job.

Duke lifted his son out of the broken shell and held him between himself and Tanya. "He's beautiful…naturally."

Tanya was about to remark on how vain he was getting when he handed the baby to her and added, "Just like his mother."

Blushing Tanya cradled their son, "What should we name him?"

"I kinda like Warren myself." Duke said softly, he and Tanya had discussed names together (for both a boy or a girl) and had settled on a few that sounded nice. Warren was the one that just seemed to suit this kid. 

"Warren," Tanya agreed nuzzling the baby's tiny bill with her own, "Warren L'Orange."

"It's got a nice ring to it." Duke smiled, "The guys' are gonna love him."

Tanya nodded, she'd gotten to know the rest of the Brotherhood well since her time in their hideout. They were pretty decent guys…even Ricochet. She felt better about raising a family among them now, some were raising families already. What had at first seemed to be merely a gang of thieves had proved to be a close knit group of friends and allies with a code of honor that surpassed most common day regulations.

"We just gotta make sure that Ricochet survived his near heart attack and all." Tanya laughed.

"Always was the first to overreact, less it was a heist." Duke smiled, Ricochet was one of the younger members (closer to Tanya's age) but his dependability had first been proven as a friend before he'd joined the mob. If there was one guy Duke could trust to help him out in a tight spot, it was Ricochet.

The shrill crying of an attention seeking newborn snapped both parents out of their thoughts. Their main focus now (and probably for a good portion of their lives) was little Warren.

"C'mon little guy," Duke grinned to his son as he and Tanya headed for the door, "ya wanna go meet the gang?"

The baby's whimpers died down a bit as the trio reached the main meeting area where the mob members were gathered in preparation for their next big theft. The members looked up as the couple came into the room holding their newly hatched infant. Smiles appeared on some faces while looks of curiosity lit up others.

"So that's the new one eh?" one member said.

"Looks like ol' Duke." another laughed.

Shadowbill added with a snicker, "Let's hope the poor kid at least got his mom's smarts."

"Well she certainly passed some smarts onto you," Duke countered referring to how Tanya had tripped Shadowbill and Crosswing up during her escape back before she and Duke were married. A roar of laughter echoed through the room, try as they might, those two would never live that rookie mistake down.

The baby was still on the fussy side and the added noise didn't help his mood much. A slight whimper brought down the volume and the members gradually gathered around to have a good look at the future leader of The Brotherhood of the Blade.

Inquisitive brown eyes darted from one thief to the next as Warren gazed up at the mallards surrounding him as he lay in his father's arms. Duke received slaps on the back and Tanya enjoyed brief embraces as what was basically their _family_ crowded around the youngster bestowing compliments and warm smiles on the child and his parents. 

__

You know you're living with a band of thieves, a voice reminded Tanya, _and you're married to the most notorious jewel thief of all._

Duke glanced sideways at Tanya with that reassuring grin of his, _Yeah…_Tanya agreed, _…but it's not half as bad as I'd expected. And if I had it to do all over again, I wouldn't change a thing._

________________________________________________________________________

**__**

~*The End*~

*And that readers, is the end! ^_^ Hope everyone liked this fic. I never expected it to be as popular as the reviews suggest it is. It's just one of those pleasant surprises that inspires writers like me to keep it up. I might do a sequel to this, ya know, since it's done so well, but that may be a while ahead. Gotta finish my other fics now. And if ya liked this storyline, you'll probably enjoy my other fanfic _Hidden Agendas_.* 


End file.
